Bending brakes are machines that are adapted to form sheet metal members into a variety of shapes by one or more bending or folding operations. In use, a sheet metal member is installed in a bending brake and the member is folded around a brake edge of the bending brake in order to form a shape therein. However, in order to fold the sheet metal member at a desired location, the member is typically measured and marked before being installed in the bending brake. In this way, the member may be folded at the desired location by situating the mark on the member at the brake edge of the bending brake. The pre-measuring and marking of sheet metal members, however, is a rather time consuming and labor intensive process, especially when several members must be bent and/or more than one fold in a single member must be made.